


Good Defense

by bigficenergy



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Bad Ex, M/M, Making Out, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 12:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigficenergy/pseuds/bigficenergy
Summary: Sebastien Raine returns. Patrick's having none of it.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 35
Kudos: 481





	Good Defense

It had been a normal morning when Patrick left the store to run to the Cafe for his tea and David's coffee. When he returns, however, the customers David had been helping when he'd left are gone, and in their place are Mrs. Rose, and a guy with a camera. The guy's hair somehow looks like bedhead and a meticulous coif at the same time, and his sweater is… weird. Not like David-weird. Patrick likes even the weirdest of David's outfits. He doesn't like this guy's look.

Patrick can tell immediately that something is wrong. Mrs. Rose is clenching the handle of her handbag tightly, and David looks pale. The man with the camera seems at ease with the tension he has presumably brought to the room.

"Hey," Patrick says softly, to David, joining him behind the register and setting their drinks down. "What's going on?"

David just looks down, lips pressed firmly together. Mrs. Rose takes it upon herself to answer.

"I must apologize, Patrick," she says. "It seems I have unintentionally invited a harbinger of tribulation back into our dwellings."

"Always so theatrical, Moira," the man with the camera says. "I do adore that about you."

"This is Sebastien," David says quietly to Patrick. "Sebastien Raine."

It's not an introduction. It's a warning. Patrick knows who Sebastien Raine is. He knows that he treated David badly, and that he took advantage Mrs. Rose. David had once teased Patrick for the instinctive way he tends to reach out for a handshake when meeting just about anyone for the first time. It's very easy for him to curb that instinct now.

"Ah. To what do we owe the pleasure?" Patrick asks dryly.

"It was supposed to be a gift," Mrs. Rose explains. "I reached out to some of my Crows contacts to find a hip and natty photographer to fly in for your wedding photos."

"And how fortunate for me to get the memo," Sebastien says. "How could I resist photographing a betrothed David Rose?"

"I came to warn you, but Sebastien was hot on my heels," Mrs. Rose says.

"You won't be photographing us," David says.

"Us," Sebastien repeats. He looks from David to Patrick, and Patrick realizes it's just now clicking for Sebastien that he's David's fiancé. "Well. David Rose, tamed by small-town boy. How utterly quaint."

"Okay, can you stop saying my full name like that?" David says. "It's creepy."

"I seem to recall you liking the sound of your own name," Sebastien says.

"That's enough!" David snaps.

"Okay, you have to know we're not gonna let you do this," Patrick interjects.

Sebastien looks at him with vague interest. "Do I? You came to that conclusion quickly. Does my reputation precede me? What exactly has David told you?"

"Enough," Patrick says, as both a response to the question and a statement of just about how much he's had of Sebastien in a few short minutes.

"Oh, so there is fire in him," Sebastien says to David, as if Patrick isn't there. He holds his camera up. "I can work with that."

David turns his head and holds his hand out to block the shot. Patrick takes a more proactive approach. He steps out from behind the counter, stands right in front of Sebastien, and places his hand on the barrel of the camera lens, forcing Sebastien to lower it.

"You know, you’re right," he says, his voice far calmer than he feels. "Your reputation does precede you. I heard you have a hard time taking no for an answer. You should probably work on that."

Sebastien is taller than Patrick, but overall, he’s not terribly imposing. Patrick knows how to hold himself in the face of someone bigger than him. He grew up with enough older cousins that he had to learn how to do that at a young age. Still, something about the way Sebastien finally turns a focused, almost menacing gaze on him nearly makes him flinch. Nearly.

"Take your hand off the camera, small-town," Sebastien says. Patrick stands his ground.

"It was either the camera or you. I'm more inclined to be gentle with the camera."

Patrick uses his grip on the camera to push Sebastien, making him stumble back a step. He follows the motion, walking Sebastien backwards toward the door.

"So since  _ your _ services aren't needed, and since we reserve the right to refuse  _ our _ services to anyone, I guess it's time for you to go."

They stop a few steps short of the door. Sebastien smirks at him, then looks back over at David.

“I’m impressed,” he says. “I genuinely hope you don’t sabotage this one, David. You do have a tendency to-”

“Goodbye,” Patrick says, reaching around Sebastien to open the door. Sebastien backs out slowly.

“Always good to see you, Moira,” he says.

“Always good to see you depart, Sebastien,” Moira says.

If Sebastien had anything more to say, Patrick deprives him of the chance, closing the door the second Sebastien has cleared the threshold. He watches to make sure he leaves, then turns back to Moira and David.

Both Roses are staring at him. Mrs. Rose’s grip on her bag has relaxed, her red lips smiling gently at him. David’s brows are furrowed, his mouth open in… surprise at Patrick’s reaction? Annoyance that he stepped in when it wasn’t his place to? He’s not sure, so he turns to Moira first.

“Mrs. Rose, you’re welcome to stay here until we’re sure he’s gone,” he says. “I can walk you back to the motel if you want.”

“Oh, that won’t be necessary,” she says, joining him near the door. She does look out to make sure the coast is clear, then turns to Patrick. “I’m due to meet Mr. Rose at the luncheonette soon. He’ll be very happy to know you were here for us. And it looks like David would like to have a word with you.”

She blows him a kiss, then heads out across the way to the cafe. Patrick turns back to David, who is heading toward him, his expression still not entirely decipherable.

“David, I’m-” Patrick starts, then stops as he watches David lock the door and flip the “open” sign to “closed.” “What are you-”

David takes Patrick by the hand and tugs him back toward the stockroom. Once past the curtain, Patrick finds himself pushed up against the wall, being kissed very enthusiastically. He suddenly becomes aware of the adrenaline coursing through him from the confrontation and responds with zeal of his own, one hand at the small of David’s back, the other on the back of his head, both pulling him in as close as possible.

The kiss is sloppy and uncoordinated in a way David has only ever kissed him once before, when they were both drunk and desperate for each other after a night out at the Wobbly Elm. David’s tongue is in his mouth, so Patrick sucks on it, drawing a rough moan out of David’s throat. When David withdraws, then crashes their mouths back together, Patrick bites David’s lip a little harder than he’d meant to. David grunts and Patrick pulls away, placing his hands on David’s shoulders.

“Sorry,” Patrick gasps. “Sorry, I’m-”

“It’s fine,” David says, leaning right back in to kiss him again.

“Mmf, no, David,” Patrick says, pushing at his shoulders. “We shouldn’t right now. I’m-”

“I know, you’re keyed up,” David says. “You’ll try to keep it to yourself, but I can tell. You’re probably wondering right now if you’ll have enough daylight after work to take a hike. You won’t. Let me take care of you instead.”

David’s eyes are dark and determined, and it’s very distracting. Patrick has to work hard to focus.

“You don’t have to,” he says.

David’s expression softens. “I know. That’s kind of the point, isn’t it? Unlike… him… you’d never try to make me do something I didn’t want to do. Business tasks aside.” He covers Patrick’s hands with his. “No one has ever stood up for me like that.” He gently moves Patrick’s arms down so he can lean in close again. He kisses the side of his neck, and Patrick sighs. David smiles, kissing him there again. “For a second, I thought you were gonna punch him. Or break his camera.”

“Not really my style,” Patrick huffs, his breath coming faster as David’s hands slide under his shirt. “Probably the closest I’ve come to doing something like that since high school, though.”

“Well, I would never condone violence,” David says, sliding his hands down and back, squeezing his ass.

“Of course not,” Patrick says with a groan. “Best offense is a good defense, right?”

“Sure,” David says noncommittally, biting at the base of his neck. “But if you had hit him, we’d still be right here, like we are now.”

“Except you’d probably be playing nurse to me and a busted hand.”

“I’d be such a good nurse.”

With that, David drops to his knees and starts to undo Patrick’s belt. It takes Patrick a second to catch up, but he manages to put one hand over David’s to still them, and one hand on his jaw, gently tipping his head up so he can look at him.

“Wait, wait,” Patrick exhales. “We shouldn’t do this right now. It’s the middle of the day, we shouldn’t leave the store closed.”

“Counterpoint,” David says. “We just had a very traumatizing encounter with a very unpleasant person, and we should take a moment to take care of each other.”

Patrick sighs, tugging at David to encourage him to stand back up.

“As tempting as that is, we shouldn’t let him disrupt our day any more than he already has.” Patrick smiles when David pouts. “I know, but listen. If you want, I’ll handle the floor today, and you can stay back here and take it easy, just do whatever tasks can be done here.”

David takes a breath. “No,” he says, rolling his eyes. “I’m… I’m actually fine.”

Patrick rubs his arms. “Really? Because if you wanna take some time, I understand.”

David shakes his head. “Maybe a year and a half ago he would have gotten to me, made me doubt myself. But I know what a good thing looks like now. I still may not really know what I’ve done to deserve it sometimes, but I have it. I have you. No one who came before matters. Least of all some pretentious photog.”

Patrick smiles, relieved and proud and so in love with this man. He leans up to kiss him, slow and sweet, but brief. When he pulls away, David is smiling like he can sense his reluctance to stop.

“Are you sure we can’t just take an early lunch break today?” David asks.

“Tell you what,” Patrick says. “Let’s get through the work day, and then we can do whatever you want. Here, back at home, however you’d like. Just not during business hours.”

David pretends to think it over. “Fine,” he says.

Patrick pushes off the wall, but David doesn’t move away. He looks at Patrick for another beat, then wraps his arms around him, pulling him in for a hug. Patrick hugs him back tightly, pressing his face into David’s neck and giving him a kiss there.

“I love you,” David says, barely a whisper. “And thank you.”

“I love you too,” Patrick says. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have all sorts of things I meant to finish writing this month, and then this month was kind of a mess. And then due to a combo of big, big feelings about Patrick being protective of David, and the next episode having to do with wedding photos, I came up with this. I hope it gets me back into the writing groove. 🤞
> 
> Thanks as always for reading. ❤️


End file.
